


Come Here, Deano

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Animal Play Puppy Dean, Bottom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Felching, Gentle Dom Castiel, Handler Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Puppy Play, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sometimes, Dean gets so wrapped up in himself that Castiel needs to help him escape his own thoughts. When this happens, Dean becomes Deano and Castiel helps to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Puppy Play.

Rarely did Castiel and Dean have the entire Bunker all to themselves, but they did that day. Sam was out and Castiel had plans for Dean, because he’d noticed how Dean had gotten himself wound up over the past few days. Dean clearly needed the opportunity to let go and sink into a comfortable headspace. It was up to Castiel to make sure that his pup was okay.

When they played handler/owner and pup, Castiel would dress differently, to help Dean keep himself in the scene. Once Dean had gone for breakfast, Castiel prepared himself, borrowed a pair of Dean’s jeans, a flannel shirt and put on his own pair of boots that he’d bought for the their puppy play time.

Waiting until after Dean had had a cup of morning coffee, Castiel went into the kitchen and approached the older Winchester, a collar and leash in hand and called, “Here, boy.”

Castiel could see Dean’s puppy persona take over instantly, the way his shoulders relaxed and a hopeful look came to his beautiful green eyes. Dean or, Deano as he preferred to be called when a pup, slid down from his chair and got on his knees and hands. Deano was still dressed in a t-shirt, shirt and jeans, but Castiel would help his pup get ready.

Padding over to Castiel, Deano nuzzled at Castiel’s hands and waited patiently as he had his collar and leash put on. The collar clicked into place, but it wasn’t too tight, Castiel could squeeze two of his fingers between it and Deano’s neck. The collar was made from soft brown leather and had a tag dangling from it with Deano’s name on, while the leash was a simple length of chain.

“Good boy.” Castiel scratched behind Deano’s ears and his pup gave a happy bark. Gently, Castiel led his pup down to their room so that Deano could get changed.

Twenty minutes later, Deano no longer wore any clothes, but did have on a set of comfortable knee pads, fake, golden paws on his hands and feet; a leather harness that helped to hold in his butt plug tail (a bushy gold one like a retriever's tail) and a pair of fluffy ears that matched his tail. Castiel had once helped Dean look at other types of pup wear at a specialist store, but the hoods and muzzles were too confining for Dean and therefore Deano.

Not that Castiel minded. Having Dean’s face muzzle and hood free meant that his pup could show his full appreciation by licking his face when he was happy. Like he did the second his outfit was set and Castiel was kneeling beside him. A smile broke out over Castiel’s face as Deano’s wet tongue slid across his cheek, rubbing against his stubble. Picking out some of Deano’s favorite toys from his toy chest, Castiel hoped that Deano enjoyed his pup time that day.

“Come, Deano,” Castiel commanded, gently tugging on Deano’s lead. The pup obediently followed his handler and the two of them walked down to the training room, which was also just the right size for anything they could possibly get up to.

The second Castiel opened the door, Deano tugged on his lead and Castiel had to bend down and unleash him. Chain gone, Deano bounded into the room and playfully raced around on his paws, looking back at Castiel every now and then. Castiel picked up Deano’s favorite ball, blue and squishy with a bit of bounce, and threw it towards his pup.

Deano rushed after the ball and chased it until he caught it in his mouth. Padding back over the training mats to get back to Castiel, Deano deposited the ball at Castiel’s feet and leaned forward, ass in the air ready and waiting.

After a good ten minutes of fetch, Deano settled on his back at Castiel’s feet, in a gesture that asked for a belly rub. Castiel got down on his knees. Deano enjoyed the way his owner’s hands rubbed and scratched at his belly, the warmth behind those movements. He enjoyed being a good pup for Castiel.

His owner’s hand dipped a little lower on Deano’s stomach and he felt a rush of blood towards his cock. A high whine sounded in Deano’s throat and Castiel stroked lower as Deano began to pant. Deano gave a happy whine the second Castiel’s hand touched his hardening cock. Giving into the pleasure of being touched, Deano let his owner pump his cock until it was fully hard and then he rolled back onto his paws.

Level with Castiel’s face, Deano gave his owner a fond lick and nuzzled at his neck. Stepping closer and to the side, Deano started to hump Castiel’s thigh.

“Deano, will you be a good pup for me?” Castiel asked. Deano responded by giving a gentle bark and licking his owner’s face, but he didn’t stop chasing the friction offered his cock by Castiel’s clothed thigh. “Good boy,” Castiel soothed.

Backing up a little, Deano watched with interest as Castiel stripped himself bare. Deano whined at the sight of lube leaking down the inside of his owner’s thighs, but he waited patiently where he was as Castiel got down on all fours atop one of the training mats.

“Come, Deano,” Castiel called over his shoulder, ass up in the air. Deano, like the good pup he was, padded over to his owner and went to that slick hole. He understood what his owner wanted, so Deano got behind his owner and climbed atop of him, sliding in easily as he mounted him.

A pleased sigh escaped his owner and then Deano couldn’t hold back any longer with his cock buried inside such a tight wonderful heat. He started to thrust in and out of his owner, pushing his cock as deep as he could. His legs were wrapped around Castiel’s chest and he held on as much as he could as they fucked.

Deano barked and shuddered as the wave of his orgasm hit him he panted between his owner’s shoulders as he came, filling Castiel. There was a cry from beneath Deano as Castiel followed him. The two of them stayed close as they caught their breath.

Pulling out, Deano licked Castiel clean and whined as his owner happily hummed below him. Letting his owner up, Deano waited patiently as Castiel cleaned up the mess they’d made. Then Castiel clipped his leash back on, picked up Deano’s toys and led him out of the training room.

First they dumped the clothes and the toys in the bedroom. Then Deano followed after Castiel to the bathrooms. Once they passed over the threshold, Castiel helped Deano become Dean again. Gentle hands removed the collar, ears, harness and plug. They showered together and Dean relaxed against Castiel as they washed.

When they finally got dressed again—Castiel into his usual white shirt, blue-white striped tie and black dress slacks; Dean into his shirts and jeans—Dean hugged and kissed Castiel. Holding the seraph close.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered by Castiel’s neck. Dean felt lighter and happier than he had done in some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
